Notice it already,B-BAKA!
by LEEKATTACK
Summary: Can Asuna get Nodoka?Maybe,If only Nodoka was intrested in girls though.Asuna Needs a plan and fast! Asuna may fail at times but she'll never give up on the love of her life. -Yuri! c': Asuna X Nodoka
1. Asuna's feelings

**Notice it already,Baka!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from negima c:

There she was...Nodoka Miyazaki,The girl with the short purple hair that looked oh,so sparkly blue eyes comforted you and made you feel warm and her smile...her smile seemed to lift your mood and caressed your heart.

Yes,I cared about this girl very much,but...Nodoka doesn't have feelings about girls,Atleast I don't think,so...Stalking time?No,no!That is absoloutley absurd Asuna!Eeeh...What shall I do!

''Asuna-san wake up~~!''

Konoka shook Asuna's shoulders violently that nearly made her fall out of her cosy bunk.

''What is is Konoka?''

''You'll be late to deliver the papers,Baka!'' Sighed Konoka

''papers...?'' Asuna said silently that Konoka couldn't quite hear her.

''YOUR NEW JOB!''

Konoka looked annoyed and walked out of Asuna's dorm letting her some peace to get dressed in her school uniform.

Asuna rubbed her eyes and climbed down the quickly looked at the clock and to her surprise it was still dark outside.

''Baka Konoka!Making me get up waaaay too early''

She got dressed anyway and slept in her uniform so that she could get up quicker in the morning.

Just like always she dreamt of Nodoka,She thought of holding her hand,Hugging her...and kissing her softly.

Asuna woke up blushing furiously and ran out of her dorm quickly whilst fixing her hair.

On the way to the office to fetch her papers that needed to be delivered she Ran into Ayaka...Very unfortunate.

Good grief Asuna thought to herself whilst trying to push past her enemy.

''You know Asuna...You could always ask me to move,But,oh,sorry,You don't know how to say 'please' do you?''

''Shut up Blondie!'' She sneered and pushed past her quickly that Made Ayaka lose her balance.

''I'll get you someday pig face!'' Ayaka screamed at her.

''Oh?What are you going to do?Throw your hairspray at me?Or maybe smack me with your little pink bag?''

And with that Asuna turned away to fetch her papers.

Asuna smirked to herself and put the bells on her twintails in place.

She slowly opened the door to dean's office and saw that he wasn't there but in his place Nodoka was sitting at his desk re-arranging his books.

Asuna paniced slighlty and walked up to the desk she was sitting at.

''O...hai Asuna...Am I in the way?Or do you want me to help you with something?''

Her hair covered her eyes and Asuna just wanted to reach out to brush Nodoka's fringe and bangs away to look at her gorgeous eyes.

''Oh...n-no it's ok,It's just that I came to get my papers'' She stammered.

''Oh?I moved them over here so they wouldn't get lost on this messy desk''

Nodoka motioned Asuna to walk with her to the room next door.

Asuna couldn't believe that she was walking next to Nodoka and she couldn't even come up with a decent conversation!

''Hey,N-nodoka...Does your hair ever get in the way?'' This had been on Asuna's mind since Nodoka Arrived to Mahora academy.

Nodoka tilted her head to reveal her shining eyes.

''No,Not really...Well sometimes it does get in the way of my eyes''

She grinned and Asuna smiled at her.

They finally got Asuna's papers and Asuna Quickly said thank you and ran out of the room and through the doors that lead outside.

She breathed in the summer scent that was in the air and quickly got to her job.

The morning went pretty quickly and she found her self blushing at the thought

of talking to Nodoka once again.

Asuna sat down next to a field of flowers that were located next to the school and made some daisy chains for a while.

Shortly she realised that Nodoka had been looking at her through the office's window for quite a long time now.

She stood up and waved at looked embarassed,Waved back and turned around to carry on cleaning the office.

Asuna was sure that she saw Nodoka why are you so cute? Asuna thought to herself.

She smiled to herself whilst walking back to mahora holding the daisy chain that she made for Nodoka in her hand.

Everyone noticed that Asuna looked super happy today,that was not like Asuna at all they thought.

She made her way to the office where Nodoka had been clearing paused and slowly knocked on the heard some shuffling noises and Nodoka opened the looked at her face nervously and put out her hand that had the daisy chain.

''I..uh...Made this for you Nodoka...''

Nodoka's eyes lit up and she grinned madly.

''Oh!Arigatou Asuna-san!''

And she took Asuna by surprise by hugging her very tightly.

Asuna blushed violently and shook her head but hugged Nodoka back ever so tightly.

If only Nodoka realised Asuna's feelings...If only...

Nodoka let go of Asuna after what felt like a decade had passed.

''Thank you Asuna...For the daisies''

Nodoka Miyazaki...Asuna loved her even more now...


	2. A little surprise for Nodoka

Notice it already,B-BAKA! Ch2

Disclaimer:Once more,I don't own any Negima?! Characters :3

"Right!I'm going to try and get Nodoka to notice my feelings.." Asuna thought aloud to had walked quickly out of Dean's office and once out of the school she ran straight to the dorm buildings when for the rest of the night she'll Think of plans.  
Her plans were to get Nodoka by force!Asuna grinned widely and thought about tying Nodoka up and locking her up until she loves her...But she though of Nodoka's eyes and her shyness.A sweat drop appeared on Asuna's grief Asuna~ You can't take her by force!You need to show her your feeling and not make her love you!But Asuna did like the thought of tying Nodoka up...She shook her head and layed down on her bed and pulling her covers up above her head and fell into deep sleep.  
The next morning she got up slowly and heard knocking noises at the ?Who was it?Asuna leapt down from her bunk and opened the ,It was Nodoka!  
"H-hello Asuna~ When you left the office you dropped something on the floor...So,I brought It back to you" She said quietly not noticing that Asuna had started getting dressed in front of her "Oh...I...uh...I hope I didn't wake you up though Asuna-san'' Nodoka Looked up at Asuna that had her Pajama top half way over her head.

''Sorry,What did you say Nodoka?'' Asuna stuttered after pulling it over her head and changed into her Skirt and socks and buttoned up her school shirt.

"You dropped something on the floor of the school corridor" Nodoka blushed after seeing Asuna get dressed.  
"Ah,thank you Nodoka" Asuna blushed and hugged Nodoka and then took what was in Nodoka's left hand.

''I've been looking for this,Thanks!" Asuna grinned madly...Then noticed it was her Yuri manga that she'd dropped and Nodoka had been looking through life is ruined! She screamed in her head.  
"You...You like Yuri Asuna?" Nodoka said,her face looked confused and and she blushed slightly.  
"I..uh...I got to go!Sorry Nodoka!" She spluttered and ran out of the door after hugging Nodoka once more and stuffed the manga into her left jacket pocket.  
"I thought My life was done for..." She sighed and walked had gotten erands to run from some of the ...I need to buy groceries,huh?Lots and lots of them,Well,I guess they're cooking a feast or something today!She rubbed her stomach.  
Unfortunately she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on the floor,her skirt bundled up showing her underwear.

"Huh,I see that you have Bears today Asuna"  
It was Ayaka once again!Why couldn't it be Nodoka!?Yes,My life is totally ruined!

"Mind your own business Blondie" Asuna groaned and tried to get up again but Ayaka pushed her back down again and tripped over Asuna's leg and Asuna showing her underwear once this point Nodoka had walked past them and nearly tripped over Asuna."Ah!Asuna-san!W-w-w..." Nodoka's eyes travelled down this older girl's body and saw her skirt had been bundled up and her underwear...

"ASUNA-SAN!W-what are you doing on the floor with Ayaka!" She gasped and literally threw Ayaka off Asuna and kneeled down next to !How can such a small and delicate girl have such power to throw Ayaka?!I know Ayaka isn't fat or anything,But still!  
"Let me help you up A-asuna" Nodoka held Asuna's hand and helped her straightened her skirt and rubbed off dust and dirt away from her jacket.  
"Thanks once again Nodoka..." She blushed when she remembered that Nodoka had seen her getting dressed and had seen her panties now!Totally a bad day.

"And,Uh,Asuna...When you hurriedly left me I decided to look around your dorm,It's not just have alot Yuri mangas don't you?" Nodoka blushed.  
Good grief!I would just explode and die now If I could Asuna though to herself.  
Asuna coughed.  
"Well yeah...I like some of the storylines and pictures" She lied  
"But Asuna-san!Half of the mangas you have don't have any story lines and you like the pictures?All of the pictures aren't decent!" Nodoka looked confused and shook her head.  
Gah!How dare she read them...But...She read My YURI mangas?!Yuri for gods sake!Nodoka now knows my Yuri fangirl secret atleast.  
"Oh...I guess I like the Yuri pictures" She grinned and waved to Nodoka "I think i'll go and continue my erands now Nodoka-chan,If you don't mind me." Asuna blushed once more and ran towards the shopping district.  
"And there she goes again..." Nodoka sighed and stared at her leave and shook her head "I have no idea what's going on in Asuna's mind but it seems like something's bothering her."  
Asuna carried all of the shopping bags and balanced some on her head.

"Gah!My cheek's itchy!" She moaned to slowly raised her hand to itch her cheek just when the bag on her head was about to fall she Made some room on her hands to carry it. "That was close" She grinned and turned her head and saw Nodoka Sitting on the bench that was next to the quickly made her way into the school and placed the grocery bags onto one of the kitchen tables. "There..." She walked back outside and saw that Nodoka was now sleeping on the bench.

"Wait...Whut?" Asuna paused and looked at how peacfull Nodoka looked sleeping outside like bad that she was outside in the open...If she was in the dorms Asuna would walk up to her and kiss her,But Asuna knew that some of the pupils of Mahora was walking around the campus and some of the teachers knew Asuna liked Nodoka...But still...

Authors Note: Aye I know Asuna goes to some little shack to get her papers but I needed somewhere where Asuna would See Nodoka so In my story Dean hands out the papers and stuff... 'kay?:3

Chapter 1 went all glitchy when I wrote it and some words disappeared so that's why some sentences didn't make any sense...Forgive me cx

And maybe I'll make chapter 3 longer If everyone likes it ;D

Until Chapter 3,Sayonara Minna! :'D

~LEEKATTACK

(And Aye!I'm a Vocaloid fan w)


	3. sweet dreams

Notice it already,B-BAKA! Ch3

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters of negima?!Magister negi magi c:

Asuna turned around in her bed and looked like she was playing twister with arm above her head and the over behind her left Knee was lifted up to her chest and her right leg was spread was a Hot night so she didn't wear any Pajamas knowing It was just her in her dorm room as always.

She felt a light tugging at her ?Asuna tilted her head and saw that Nodoka had snuk in to sleep with her.N-n-n-n-n-n-No...Nodoka?What is she doing here?!At this point Asuna's panties were sliding down her in the earth was Nodoka doing to her?!Nodoka's face looked so peacful in her sleep but why,What was she doing in her dorm room?Asuna sat up and looked at Nodoka her eyed travelled down this younger girl's hand reached out to caress Nodoka's cheek and Asuna smiled to 're so cute Miyazaki-chan,She though to of her fingers trailed down Nodokas smiled and layed down again pulling Nodoka onto her.

Nodoka's eyes shot open and looked straight at Asuna's suddenly blushed and nearly pushed Nodoka of her top looked quite uncomfertable laying on Asuna but she was so sleepy she didn't want to move of Asuna...ahh~...But wait!Nodoka's eyes flew open again and saw that Asuna was in her Bra and literally fell of the bunk and threw pajamas towards Asuna's Face.

Asuna then turned her head and starred blankley at Nodoka,ignoring the pajamas she threw at then blushed and stepped down the ladder and wrapping the duvet around her.

"W-well Nodoka?What are you doing in my dorm this late at night?" She finally got to say.

"Well...You see..." Nodoka hesitated for a moment "There's a storm outside and I was scared..."

Just then a bright light filled the room and rain started pouring down.

"Oh,so there wait a moment Miyazaki-san"

Asuna turned around to face the wall and let the duvet slip off her,she reached to her bunk and got the pajamas Nodoka threw at her and quickly put them ~ They smell like Nodoka...Asuna hugged herself and breathed in the scent of Nodoka Miyazaki...

Asuna turned around quickly and smiled at Nodoka.

"It got cold,sorry" grinned Asuna.

Nodoka remembered the first day she met Heterochromia Eyes shinning in the sun and she always wore her mouth in a Asuna would scowl at people because she doesn't like 'little brats.'

Unexpectedly,Asuna lifted Nodoka off the ground and embraced her in a warm and safe hug.

"A-asuna?"

"Sssh..." Whispered Asuna in Nodoka's ear. "If you're scared of the storm you can sleep with me for the rest of the night..."

Oh gawd,Sleeping with Nodoka?My life is grinned to herself and let go of Nodoka and holding her hand and helping her up the bunk's steps.

"You don't have to help me Asuna-shan..." Blushed Nodoka.

"I'm gonna help you up,It's what friends are for,right?" Whispered Asuna and blushed once again.

"Well..Yes...But you don't have to grip my hips so tightly Asuna..."

Asuna blushed a deeper colour of red and hurriedly got up after Nodoka and layed down pulling the covers over both of them.

"Ok,I'm telling this now Nodoka...If I snore,please don't push me off the bed,got it?" Grinned and laughed Asuna.

"Hehe,Ok"

Asuna dozed off to sleep pretty quickly,but,Nodoka had some problems sleeping with Asuna wacking her face from time to time and her constant snoring,noises and fidgetting were keeping her awake.

Oh lord,help me. Nodoka thought to turned around and placed a pillow over her head.

The next morning Asuna had ended up playing twister with 's arm was under Nodoka and her legs was bent over Nodoka's orange her was tickling Nodoka's nose and Nodoka's elbow was poking Asuna's hip and her right leg was sticking out over the side of the bunk and her left leg was spread to the right.A very unusual Sight I must say...From time to time,Asuna made some muffling noises and turned to the side.

'Good grief Asuna...' Nodoka sighed finally slept aswell.

Asuna opened her eyes to find Nodoka staring at her.

'ohayo Asuna-san' Nodoko smlied and hugged Asuna.

'Thanks for letting me sleep with you...'

Nodoka blushed and kissed Asuna softly

'That's to say thanks Asuna...'

Authors note:

OUT OF IDEAS ASDFGHJKL D: that's why this chapter took so long sorry xD

-gasp- But what will happen next?Find out in the next chapter ;D

Reviews are welcomed!And please tell me if theres anything that could be improved in my writting ^^

Sayonara Min'na~! :D

~LEEKATTACK


End file.
